Enlightenment
by orchidluv
Summary: Part Two of Persistent. What really happened to Bella and Tyler?


**No copyright intended. I do not own any recognizable entities herein.**

 **This is an AU Twific. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Some were disappointed that Edward took over the story and I do understand that, but we had to know a little about him...Okay, a lot. Now, let's hear from Tyler and Bella. Was Edward right and Bella is his mate? Let's find out!**

Prom. Dancing. Not something Bella is very good at, to tell the truth. However, with certain social expectations, Bella agreed to go to prom with her boyfriend, Tyler. She had to admit that she'd done well enough for herself during the last dance. This couldn't be that bad.

They'd been dating for about 4 months now and Bella was absolutely head over heels in love with him. He was the sweetest guy she'd ever met and even though he was only her first boyfriend, she was sure he would be her last. Currently, she's in her room dressing for the prom. Her mom had sent a beautiful dark blue dress that wrapped around her torso tightly and flowed out around her hips, swaying slightly at her knees. She felt amazing in it. There was no way she could attempt to do a crown braid like Alice had done for her and she thought it would be weird asking her since she knew Edward had some crush on her. Leaving her hair down and wavy was her best option and she admitted to herself that it looked real good with the butterfly clip her mom sent with the dress.

Edward Cullen. He is a conundrum that Bella doesn't know how to deal with. Their friendship was built on a solid foundation of anger and taunts but it had developed into something more. Sure, he made her heart flutter but she wasn't stupid. She paid real close attention to the legends the last time Billy Black told them and she knew that her physical reactions to her newfound friend were because of his allure. He was designed to draw her in with his scent, looks, and voice. The friendship itself was more than that though, she knew. She felt it in her bones. They were compatible and the only thing she wasn't sure of was whether or not he made her see him that way or not.

Shaking herself from her internal reverie, she slipped on her black ballet flats and headed downstairs to greet Tyler. Holy crow, he is absolutely stunning in his black tuxedo with white shirt and thin black tie. His hair was freshly trimmed short and his ice blue eyes sparkled with appreciation as he took in her attire.

"You look amazing." He breathed as he stepped close and wrapped her in his arms. The click of the camera caught the moment his lips pursed and he pressed a gentle kiss to her nose. "Thanks, Ma." He said with a smile without taking those beautiful baby blues off of Bella.

His mother chuckled and clicked again, loving the sweet smile her boy was giving the Swan girl. Charlie clicked away with his own camera on strict orders from Renee to catch every moment and by the time Bella laughingly led Tyler out to his corolla, he was ready for a beer. She settled into the seat and held his hand as he started the drive to Port Angeles. Her eyes never left Tyler's face as she recalled the last few months of their life together.

Tyler Crowley was a passionate, hands on kinda guy. His hands were always touching her in some way and his lips were always pressed against her temple. He defended her fiercely from Mike Newton and the glares and whispers of the jealous girls in school. Not that he needed to but it was nice that he was protective of her.

When he noticed Edward taking a more extreme interest in Bella and she was going to their house a lot more to hang out with Alice, Tyler's defenses went up a bit but he only questioned, never accused. She loved that about him. In the middle of school or if a parental unit was around, he never pushed her for information or told her how he felt in a negative way. He saved those personal conversations for private. Realizing fairly quickly that Bella only had eyes for him, he started almost taunting Cullen in a way, smirking or tossing him a cheeky grin while wrapping his arm around Bella's waist real slow-like to be sure Edward saw the move.

Bella loved reassuring him of her feelings for him with her words, lips, and hands. Tyler appreciated it too. Knowing she was a virgin, he never pressed her to go further than she was ready for and she smiled as she remembered their first time. Last night had been magical and she inwardly snorted, thinking how cliche it sounded but it was also the truth. There was no other way to describe it.

Of course it hurt and Bella had bled a tiny bit, but the pain hadn't lasted long and the pleasure made it all worth it. His hands knew exactly where to touch her and he was so tender it almost brought tears to her eyes. She let him rule her heart and her body and she never wanted this to end. These feelings he inspired in her felt stronger than anything she'd ever heard love should be about. Ever heard love should _feel_.

His fingers tightened with hers and she smiled at him wider when he met her eyes. "Keep your eyes on the road." She teased lightly. His deep tenor chuckle reverberated through the small car making her giggle.

"I see something that's much more captivating." He murmured as he brought her fingers up to his soft, pillowy lips and kissed her knuckles but moved his eyes to the windshield again.

She sighed and rested her head against the back of her set, turning to look at his profile while he drove. His tall, muscular body was lean and fit and she loved watching the way his hand gripped the wheel while he drove. The milk chocolate color of his silky soft skin was a definite contrast to the creamy pale of hers and she knew it was a beautiful combination. He was so confident in everything he did whether it was something as complicated as asking a girl for a date or simple like driving down the street.

They were halfway to Port Angeles, cruising down the rain slicked One-oh-One. She was surprised that more people weren't on their way but then she remembered that a bunch of kids from school had caravanned earlier to the town so they could go to salons and dinner before the dance. Only Angela and Eric were going to be arriving a little later. She took her eyes off of her boyfriend to look at the time and when she looked out the windshield a moment later, her breath caught in her throat.

Tyler noticed it the same moment she did and slammed on the brakes to the car, careening the couple forward in their seats and pressing their chests into the safety belts.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She breathed while her heart pounded in her ears. She heard Tyler speaking but she couldn't make out his words until he grasped her face. The cold ones were after her and she'd put the love of her life in danger simply by acknowledging the Cullens at all. What was she supposed to do now? She grabbed Tyler's face, tears streaming down her cheeks and staining her dress, apologizing to him and confusing him further. He had the most adorable expression when he was confused.

Tyler's gaze drifted to the windshield once more and she followed suit, seeing the same thing he did. A black foggy mist creeping closer, enveloping the car. She wanted Tyler to be the last thing she saw when she died so she brought her chocolate gaze to his and watched as his mouth opened wide in a silent scream just before everything went black.

So many things were going on around her but she couldn't figure out what it was exactly. She couldn't see or feel anything at all and she couldn't move her body but her hearing was working just fine. She knew that she and Tyler had been abducted and wondered what their parents thought. She felt a tingling in her veins and heard Tyler screaming nearby but she couldn't figure out what was wrong. She couldn't scream for him, she couldn't move a muscle.

"It won't be our problem anymore. We give them to Aro and then we go on our next mission." Bella heard someone state with a bored tone. She wracked her brain but she couldn't place the name the person spoke of.

The next time she heard someone speak, it felt like it'd been ages and her ears hurt from the overly giddy laugh that rang out through what sounded like a large, cavernous room. Shoes clacked on the flooring and cloth swished against bodies but she heard no breathing. She feared she was surrounded by cold ones. She also feared that if she let her mind think the word she was thinking then everything would go to hell, though she couldn't imagine it getting much worse than this...this _nothing_ she was in now.

Tyler's screaming went on and overlapped the voices so she couldn't hear what was said. The tingle in her veins started getting warm and she started to think of her time with her beautiful chocolate man. She remembered the first time she'd gotten the balls to ask him if she could lick him. His expression had been absolutely hilarious and she'd laughed hysterically when he asked a bewildered, "Why?" To her, the answer was obvious but she told him anyway with a deep blush on her face. "To see if you taste as good as you look." He laughed just as hysterically as she had and then pressed his sweet lips to hers, gathering her in his arms and moaning against her mouth. He did indeed taste as good as he looked.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she spent all her time in the darkness thinking of her friends and family. Poor Charlie must be out of his mind with grief. She had heard someone say that he'd been alerted of her death and it broke her heart. She wondered if Jake had ever gotten any of her messages or if Billy was sorry that he'd pushed her away for her friendship with Alice and Edward Cullen. She remembered her time with the strange family and how she'd put two and two together to come up with five because let's be real. Vampires? In Forks? That just doesn't add up.

After what felt like an eternity, she couldn't hear Tyler anymore and she started to panic. What if he'd died? What if they took him away from her? How would she survive without her other half? She just knew he was hers in every way. There could be no one better for her. She started screaming in the nothingness, she didn't know if her mouth was moving or if anything was coming from her vocal cords but she tried. She screamed and screamed his name, imagining herself flailing her arms around as she cried for her boyfriend. She screamed in the darkness until finally she felt hands gripping her upper arms, holding her down. Grunts could be heard when she flailed.

 _Huh, guess I am flailing for real_. She stilled instantly and listened, her eyes still closed, trapping her in the darkness and she tried to orient herself with her new hearing. She could hear everything and she could _feel_ everything too. The hands gripping her upper arms were rough and large, squeezing her still. She couldn't hear anyone else in the room because everything was ultra silent, as if she were in a tomb but she could _feel_ that there was at least one other person with her aside from the person holding her. She breathed in and was amazed that she could actually _taste_ the air. She tasted chocolate and her eyes popped open, focussing instantly on the face above her. It was Tyler but it wasn't.

His eyes were red!

Instantly she was off what she could see now was a concrete slab enacting as a table. She wasn't sure how she moved so quickly or why the slab had seemed so comfortable but she didn't bother with that. Tyler was pale! He still had a tanned tint to his skin but she could tell he'd changed. He was a cold one. She felt her eyes sting with the pressure of tears and she dropped to her knees, her palms covering her face. She keened loudly with pain, sobbing into her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Tyler. Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

She was in his arms in a moment and he wrapped her up, cooing into her hair and holding her tightly. "Babe, it's okay. It's okay babe. We'll be okay." He assured her. She marveled at his new voice, her tears gone now. She stared at him and touched his face, eyes wide with awe.

"You sound so beautiful. It's like music!" She smiled at him when she realized her voice was a husky alto, musical in quality as well. She sounded sexy. Bella looked down at herself and chuckled. Meeting Tyler's newly red eyes, she smirked. "I _am_ sexy."

Tyler's laugh was accompanied with another deep musical laugh and Bella was reminded that they were not alone. Gasping, she leapt out of her boyfriend's arms and stood in front of him, snarling at the other vampire. "Who the fuck are you?" She hissed in demand.

Putting his hands up in a placating manner, the dark haired vampire introduced himself with submissive red eyes. His long brown hair brushed his broad shoulders and she realized that his size actually rivaled that of Emmett's. "My name is Felix. I mean you no harm. I was instructed to be here when you woke so that I could get you fed. Will you be dining like your mate or will you be eating with us?" He asked.

Cocking her head curiously, she looked from Tyler to Felix. "Mate? As in soulmate?" She asked confused. Felix nodded and avoided looking at the large vampire behind Bella.

"Yes, young one. Edward Cullen? Do you remember him?" He asked her.

Immediately angry, Bella hissed the same time Tyler growled. "Edward is not my mate! I have Tyler!" She wrapped her hand behind her body and pulled Tyler by his waist so he was flush against her back. He kissed the side of her throat as his hands found her hips and she purred. She remembered how Edward was always trying to get her to spend time with him. He'd had that silly little crush on her and she didn't appreciate anyone else trying to tell her that she belonged with Edward Cullen. Tyler was hers!

Felix's eyes widened and then he laughed. "Oh thank God!" He exclaimed. "This will please the masters! They thought that you were taken from your mate. It's a serious offense you know." She shook her head because she didn't know. "The Cullens have been trying to knock our doors down for two days!" He laughed as he sauntered out the door, leaving it open. "Follow me you two." He said.

Entering a large marble room, Bella wondered if this was the room she'd been in before as the acoustics sounded right, just louder. She looked around in awe. She kept her hand in Tyler's the entire time, never letting his skin leave hers. The feel of it kept her grounded.

"Isabella Swan!" A joyful tenor voice purred. Her attention went straight to the vampire who spoke and she noticed his long black hair hanging thinly over his chalky white skin. He blinked his beady red eyes at her with a smile on his creepy lips. "My name is Aro Volturi, my dear and I am your king." He studied her expression which she hoped was as carefully blank as she tried to keep it. His brows furrowed and he touched her hand briefly.

Bella jerked back with a hiss on her lips but Felix shook his head infinitesimally behind the king. She licked her lips then bit down so she wouldn't do something out of turn. Aro watched as her gaze flickered to Felix and he seemed to make some sort of decision. Lifting his hand, Bella tried very hard not to flinch back. He wriggled his fingers and suddenly Felix was standing beside them. The odd thing was that Bella could actually recall his every single movement from where he'd been standing to where he was now. His woodsmoke scent billowed around her from the speed of his movement.

"Felix will be in charge of you and your friend here for your newborn year. We have some things to discuss, my dear. Will you please allow me to read your friend?" He asked, looking behind her to where she was still protecting Tyler.

Shrugging, she spoke in her new lilting voice. "It's up to him, sir."

At this, Aro chuckled. "My dear, you must release him if I am to read him." She was confused by everything he just said. She just kept nodding along as if she understood him. Truth was, she didn't know what he meant by reading and she didn't think she was doing anything other than standing in front of him so she moved over a step so that Tyler was now in front of the king. When he continued staring at her, she was amazed that she couldn't feel the heat of her blush and waved her hand toward Tyler in invitation.

Clapping his hands together, startling the newborn, Aro laughed joyfully and Bella realized his was the voice she'd heard in this exact room while she was in the nothing.

What is he laughing about?

"My dear! You are protecting him. Take a close look, please." He invited. She looked at Tyler, her eyes taking in his posture -stiff and uncomfortable- she raked her eyes over his entire body. His clothes were disheveled and torn like hers were but they were still wearing their prom attire. She didn't understand what she was supposed to be seeing so Aro waved to a strawberry blonde boy who appeared instantly. "Alec, please demonstrate to Isabella what I mean by protection." His voice was hard as he spoke to him, a direct contrast to how he spoke to Felix or Bella. He couldn't have been more than a few years younger than she and she was only 18.

Alec looked scared as he looked to first Bella and then Tyler, who hadn't said much of anything the entire time other than console Bella when she 'woke up' from the nothingness. Reaching his hand out timidly, she watched with rapt attention as he touched Tyler's forearm only to watch his fingers fall right off! They fell to the ground and Alec screamed as a young girl with white blonde hair secured in a donut bun rushed over to pick up his fingers and scowl at Bella while she ushered the injured boy away.

Bella and Tyler both gaped at the floor where the fingers had laid and then stared at Tyler's forearm as if it were going to eat them. Bringing his newly red gaze to Bella's, Tyler quirked an eyebrow. "What the hell was that shit?" He asked.

Bella started laughing. "Oh my God, I've gone insane! I've literally gone insane!" She clutched her belly as the other vampires in the room watched her warily. The clear shield that clung to Tyler's skin vibrated and pulsed before stretching outward, causing Aro and Felix to abruptly step back. They watched in awe as the shield radiated around both of the newborns until it pulsed again and clung only to Bella.

Gasping for unnecessary breath, Bella looked around with amused eyes that went wide when she noticed everyone had retreated. "What?" She asked, cluelessly.

Smiling placatingly, Aro took a timid step forward. She could be a magnificent part of his guard if he played his cards right. A bored looking vampire with black hair that touched his shoulders cleared his throat.

"Marcus." Aro said, then extended his hand without looking. The thin vampire on his right touched his fingertips to Aro's palm and then sat back down on his throne, looking as bored as ever. Bella watched this all play out warily. She wasn't sure what anyone was doing.

"My dear Isabella…" He started.

"Bella, please sir." She interjected softly.

Aro nodded. "Bella, you have a gift. It's a shield but it seems as if it's more than that. It's defensive. When you're protecting someone or yourself, your shield literally causes limbs to fall off as you witnessed with Alec. He touched your shield with his fingertips so his fingertips fell off. When I touched you earlier on the forehead before you finished changing…" He lifted his thick black robe away from his wrist and Bella saw a scar around his wrist. She gasped and placed her fingers to her lips, staring up at Aro apologetically. "It's fine, dear. We need to teach you how to do this so people can touch you without you hurting anyone needlessly. We can teach you this. Teach you how to use it defensively and correctly." He paused again and glanced at Tyler.

Bella resisted the urge to protect him and now that she was more informed, she actually noticed the slight vibration on her skin where her shield pulsed. She stared at her hand wonderingly.

"Yes." Aro nodded again. "Now, may I please be allowed to touch young Tyler here? I need to determine where to go from here and we have much to discuss."

Without really knowing what she was agreeing to, she waved a hand at Tyler, forcing her feet to keep her where she was at, next to Felix but she didn't take her eyes off of her boyfriend. Aro glided up to the dark skinned boy and touched his fingers to the back of his hand. Tyler flinched but didn't back away.

"What did you do to him?" Bella asked timidly before ducking her head and adding, "sir?"

"Easy, my dear. You need not address me so formally. I am the king of the vampires but I am not a tyrant and you don't need to act so scared of me. I'm here to help. Tyler's thoughts were accessed to me through touch. I merely pressed my fingers into his skin and everything he's ever known or thought or has been through is now stored in here." He tapped his temple and smiled at Bella's gape-mouthed expression. "It is a lot of information but a vampire's mind is complex as I'm sure you're figuring out."

Gliding back to his seat between Marcus and a blonde, curious looking warrior, Aro settled in. The blonde's hair was also long, much like the others she'd met so far but a startling contrast comparatively. He eyed her and Tyler but she felt no contempt from him, just a strange curiosity.

Aro cleared his throat and suddenly an assembly of vampires formed ranks in front of him. There were twenty of them, Bella counted quickly and she stared openly, gripping Tyler's hand in her own. Their eyes met for a moment before looking back at the king in time to see him wave them forward. "Come join us up here, my dears. No one will hurt you." He assured.

It felt odd to Bella to give her back to so many strangers. It seemed against all of her instincts and she felt like she needed to protect herself and Tyler at all costs. Keeping her eyes on Aro's only, she felt her shield pulse on her skin and then it seemed to stretch as it enveloped Tyler as well. She darted her eyes to him without moving her head but he didn't seem to notice anything different, keeping a sharp eye on the three men ahead of them, his face completely passive.

"My dears, it seems we have a bit of a problem, I'm afraid. I see from Tyler's thoughts that he knew nothing of this world so that is one issue resolved, however, I fear you did from your reaction before my guard apprehended you. Please," He swung his hand out in absent invitation. "tell me what you know and how you know it."

Bella knew this was not a request but a demand so she relayed her time at Forks High and told the king of the legends she'd grown up with. She described her meetings with the Cullens and how though no one told her anything, she put things together herself and no one denied it, though no one confirmed it either. She recalled what she felt and remembered when she saw the black cloaked vampires coming to get her and then her trip to the nothingness. The three overly dressed vampires all listened with interest to her story and when she was done, Aro only had one question.

"Did you feel a connection with Edward Cullen?" At Tyler's growl, Aro's lip quirked up once but Bella wasn't sure why. She squeezed her boyfriend's fingers in silent reprimand and inhaled deeply, categorizing the different scents on her tongue and then puffed her cheeks on the exhale.

"Edward and I are good friends. I'm pretty sure he has some sort of crush on me which is flattering and all but I'm very devoted to Tyler. Felix mentioned something about a mate? I don't know what that is, exactly? But I am positive that Edward is not that. It was always hard to tell if he was using his allure on me or if…" She trailed off and glanced sideways at Tyler who was looking at her avidly. Glad she couldn't blush anymore due to the lack of blood capillaries, she trudged on reluctantly and hoped that he wouldn't be angry with her. "or if I was returning his feelings." She whispered.

Tyler tried to yank his hand from hers, upset at her words but she gripped him firmly, her eyes filled with stinging tears. She kept her gaze on the floor while he growled.

"Tyler, my dear please settle down. I have some information for you that you'll find reassuring, I presume." Aro said with a smile. Tyler stopped growling and looked to the king. "My brother Marcus, has the gift of bonds. He can tell if someone has a familial connection or a mate bond. It matters not what the bond is, he can trace it and tell how strong it is simply by looking. It did take a moment however, to figure yours out as Isabella was shielding you from the moment she woke up." His eyes drifted to Bella's before going back to Tyler's. "Isabella is your mate, Tyler." He said softly.

Tyler stopped trying to slip his hand from Bella's and instead, entwined their fingers, holding tightly with a smile on his face that lit up the room. However, his thoughts turned back to her words and he scowled. "So, then what about her _feelings_ for Cullen?" He asked through clenched teeth, frustrated

Aro chuckled and Bella could see that Tyler didn't appreciate it. "Vampires have an allure, as Isabella stated. As the legends say, we are designed to lure you in with the way we smell, the way we talk, and the way we look."

Bella had a hard time holding in her scoff. She wasn't sure these three vampires could lure any human in with their looks.

"Bella was only his prey then? Is that what you're saying? Cullen was trying to take her away? For what, to eat? To _fuck_?" He fired off the questions rapidly and Bella gasped at his vulgarity. She'd only heard him swear on one occasion.

She darted to stand in front of Tyler and gripped his face in her hands. "Edward thought he was my mate. Didn't you hear Felix? The Cullens are here somewhere and he asked if I wanted to eat like my mate. We are friends only, I swear to you Tyler. Nothing will take me away from you." She cooed to him softly, her fingers caressing his face. She relished in the purr that leapt from his chest and she cuddled into him immediately, his arms winding around her tiny frame and holding her tightly.

"Edward Cullen was mistaken in thinking that Bella was his mate. She was merely a fascination or a crush. Even in his mind now, he thinks she is his but I can see that it's only her silent mind and her singing blood that held the allure for him." Aro explained.

Bella's eyes popped open and she turned in Tyler's embrace with questions in her eyes. "What? I don't understand."

Apparently knowing exactly what she didn't understand, Aro continued. "Young Cullen is a mind reader. He can read every mind he's ever crossed apart from yours. That is because of your shield, my dear. You were also his la tua cantante; his singer. It's an expression for a human whose blood is particularly appealing to a specific vampire." He was patient in his explanations and Bella's mind was reeling.

She felt like a toy. Had he really twisted his mind to thinking he was in love with her or was it all a game? He'd seemed so genuine but she was learning that it was simple for a vampire to fix it's face into whichever emotion one wanted to display. He's a telepath? He can read minds? What else didn't she know, she wondered. It's not like she asked very many questions but were any of the other Cullens gifted? Even now, while all these thoughts and emotions ran through her, she kept her face blank as she stared at Aro.

"They're here?" She asked in a steady voice.

Aro nodded slowly and waved for Felix, who spoke instead. "The Cullens have been assigned to a few rooms in the towers. All of them are in attendance but one. She was killed, leaving behind a man who is now very distraught and we don't want you to be near him for fear of retaliation."

"Jasper?" Bella guessed. If anyone's died, it had to be Alice. She was so tiny and spritely. The little fae was Bella's best friend and she could imagine that Jasper would be rightly pissed off if Alice died because of her. He looked like a dangerous creature and Bella was afraid for her life suddenly. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of her best friend being dead.

Felix shook his head, much to Bella's shock but before she could ask another question, Carlisle's name on the tip of her tongue, he answered. "Emmett."

Gasping in shock, she furrowed her brows, hurting for her friend. Emmett had been so nice to her even though Rosalie had hated her. She was so strong though, so how could Rosalie be dead? How did this happen? Oh, poor Emmett.

Without needing the prompting, Felix described what Aro had gleaned from the Cullen's minds. Edward killed Rosalie because she called the Volturi and they thought they had killed Bella. Her mind was spinning!

"We're going to get you fed first and then we will convene again with the Cullens after that in this room. Let's go feed." Felix demanded. Now that he'd mentioned feeding, she was aware of a tingling in her throat. Almost like she was coming down with a sore throat. It didn't seem too bad for her but Tyler was clinging to his throat with squinted eyes.

As the two newborns followed the large vampire, Bella had questions.

Will they keep Emmett from her? Yes.

Will they let her leave? Not yet.

When can they leave? Felix doesn't know.

Will they have privacy? Felix laughed.

"We will take care of you and teach you both to fight and you, young Bella, to use your gift wisely. You will be asked to join the guard at the end of one year. If you choose to stay, you'll be awarded a place in our family. If you choose not to, you'll be allowed to leave on good terms. Keep your obedience and your head and everything will work out just fine." He guided as they walked into a quiet, smelly part of some underground tunnels. "We don't normally feed down here but the masters have a court to hold and don't want to bother cleaning a mess up and feeding time is every other Thursday. You'll be alerted the first time since days can sort of run into each other but after that, you'll be responsible for remembering on your own."

Felix demonstrated how to feed and let the newborns frenzy on enough humans to gorge themselves. Bella was sure she would feel terrible for feeding on humans but she didn't. It was similar to a human eating hamburger or chicken. She vowed to try animal sometime soon -the legends say the Cullen's eyes are gold because they feed on wildlife- so she could decide for herself which way to go.

They were showed to a room to shower and change when Bella shrieked. Felix ran into the room and saw the newborn pulling her hair angrily. "Where are my boots!? I need my ICBs! I don't wear bullshit sneakers or heels. I want my boots!" She paced while Tyler hid his snicker behind his hand. Felix knew better than to taunt a new vampire, especially freshly fed so he told her what he knew.

"Look in the closet. Wait! Temper your strength, like your turning a feather over in your fingers. There you go." He smiled encouragingly when Bella opened the wardrobe with ease and then laughed at her overly ridiculous reaction to a few pairs of Infantry Combat Boots. The brunette held them to her chest and bounced around happily, hugging them with care. "Alice Cullen had us bring this up for you. All of the clothes here are from her and she told me to tell you that she can't wait to see you." He sighed at the thought of being an errand boy. "I'll be back for you when the masters are ready."

Tyler sped over to Bella just as the door clicked shut, leaving them alone for the first time. He pressed his lips to hers and picked her up, reveling in the power he felt in his muscles. Everything was easy! The transformation was painful as hell for him and he told Bella all about it after he kissed her senseless. They sat on the king sized, overly fluffed bed for hours, talking and caressing each other. Their clothes were scattered then replaced and scattered again as their newborn emotions changed rapidly and by the time Felix knocked on the door again, they were dressing for the fifth time in as many hours.

They'd gotten a lot of talking done and Tyler was convinced now more than ever that he was right about Bella all along. She was his mate and he was hers. Nothing could ever tear them apart.

 **So, we've gotta know what's going to happen with the Cullens right? Part Three?**

 **Whose POV for Three, eh? Tyler, Bella, or maybe Jake?**


End file.
